


Younger Brother Carl

by Zizishipsgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zizishipsgallavich/pseuds/Zizishipsgallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Carl Gallagher and I found out my brother Ian is gay when I was eight.<br/>Actually I live in a non-English -speaking country,so please forgive me for my awful grammar and bad spellings.This is my first fic on AO3 hope this is not too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Younger Brother Carl

My name is Carl Gallagher,a huge badass in southside. I know a large number of dirty secrets of my siblings,like Liam learned how to jerk off even before he started to talk,like Debbie pretended to be B cup by filling her bra with sponge but failed,like my older brother Ian is gay. I found out that my older brother Ian is gay when I was 8,but for years,I pretended that I knew nothings about it.To be honest,I'm not sure about it at first,I mean,shit I found under his pillow such as several gay porn discs or magazines with naked male models on the front cover are really no big deal,maybe those are just for figuring out how to get horny in bed or how to shape the body.When I found them,I just doubted that,but wasn't sure about that. I wasn’t sure about Ian being gay until he brought a girl home for the first time.The other day,I was watching TV at home alone,when the door suddenly opened and Ian came in,with an embarrassed look on his face,dragged by Mandy Milkovich.Holy shit,Mandy Milkovich,he brought Mandy Milkovich home!Mandy Milkovich was so fucking hot and trillians of male creatures would dream about taking off her dress the moment they saw her. But it seemed that he was not excited about it at all,in fact,he seemed freaked out.Mandy pulled him into the sofa and sat next to him,leaned her head on his shoulder,hands around his waist,but Ian just sat there like a stone.I was invisible to them at that time.That is the moment I realized my brother was a little bit different from most of the male creatures.

Mandy rushed out of our house with big tears,cause during her 15year of life, she failed for the first time in sex stuffs,she felt humiliated,but Ian was relieved when she left.

"She definitely overreacted,"he said,"just because I can't fuck her doesn't mean I 'm a freak.Why did she call me like that?"

"You just said you can't fuck her,that's weird,even I can get hard while looking at her,why can't you?"I asked.

"No shit!Get hard,an 8 year old boy?"He widened his eyes.

"Well that wasn't the point.The point is why you cannot fuck her?"Actually I already had an answer in my heart but I wanted to see how he gonna deal with it.

"Well-uh-she...she's not my type,that's it."He spoke after a short hesitation.

"Holy crap,you might be the only one on the earth who don't want to touch her tits.Then what kind of girls can be your type?"

"I don't know,someone special maybe,like......has special tattoos,smells specially,or......or tends to use some certain dirty words?But I haven't met a single person who is that special yet......"He said.

"Wow~"Okay,he never mentioned the word"girl"while describing his type,but replacing by "guy","person",unless......he didn't think girl can be special at all.

"What ?"He asked.

"Nothing,just can't wait to see your special one showing up from nowhere."I said.

But my real thought was,I have a gay brother,isn't that cool?"


End file.
